Birthday Surprise
by bitchdoilooklikeawizard
Summary: Lovey-dovey Valkubus fluff. It's Bo's birthday and she gets a surprise from Tamsin.


"See ya, Succubus!" Tamsin called out the door. "And don't wait up for me. I'll be home late anyways. You need your beauty sleep."

"But Tamsin," Bo began to protest, but the slamming of the door cut her off abruptly and she stood in the middle of her living room, alone. She finished her thought to herself, her voice echoing off the walls. "It's... my birthday."

Bo sighed and sat on the couch while she tapped her fingers on her thighs, wondering what to do with herself. She recalled her birthday a few years ago. It had been a surprise party organized by none other than her best friend, Kenzi. Everyone had shown up and it would've been the happiest of celebrations, but at that time, Bo felt lonely even though the people she cared about surrounded her. Dyson had Ciara, Lauren had Nadia, Kenzi had Nate... As for Tamsin, Bo hadn't known her then. Bo's phone rang, interrupting her thoughts and she was grateful for that. She masked the loneliness in her voice as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bo-Bo!" Kenzi's enthusiastic voice greeted her.

"Hey..." Bo paused. "What's up, Kenz? D'ya need something?"

"Well, I need to tell you something kind of important..." Kenzi's tone was unreadable. Bo could hear Kenzi fumbling with the phone and waited patiently for the fumbling noise to stop.

"What is it, Kenzi?" Bo asked, slightly concerned.

"It's just that... I want you to..." Kenzi paused to take a deep breath. "HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BO!"

Bo cringed at the volume and moved the phone away from her ear, but her reaction had been too slow. She shook her head and smiled as she put the phone back up to her ear.

"THANKS! I WILL, KENZI! My one birthday wish is that you get me a hearing aid or stop doing that!" she replied good-naturedly.

"Oh, Bo-Bo... It's not only my fault. You fall for that one every year."

Bo chuckled and said, "You're right. So I guess I'll have to hold you to the hearing aid, then."

"Only if you want a lifted one. Those things are _way _too expensive," Kenzi joked. "But seriously, I needed to get my grandad one for his birthday a few years ago and when the clerk told me the price, I didn't think I'd heard it right. See what I did there?"

"Yes, Kenzi. I see what you did there. You're making me go deaf, not blind," Bo bantered back.

"Ah, I see what you did there," Kenzi laughed. "Okay, well... What do you want? Name it and it's yours. Unless it's the President or a Prime Minister... I can't get you one of those, unfortunately. Oh, and the Pope is off limits too."

"Um, I don't think I'd want the Pope... Unless he's into some wanton activities..." Bo smirked. "But no President? Dammit. Guess I'll have to ask for him next year."

"Ugh, _ew_. A wanton Pope? Look, if you're into wanton old guys, I hear Hugh Hefner is currently available... For about fifteen minutes until he finds another bimbo. You wanna be a Hefner bimbo? A Succu-sweetie? A Fae-dorable, foxy-"

"No thanks, Kenz."

"But how does that even work? It must be like trying to penetrate a juice pouch with an over-cooked noodle!"

"Ugh! Ew! Kenzi... That's a mental picture I really could've lived my entire life without."

"Oops... Sorry. My bad."

"You know, I'm never going to think of noodles the same way ever again..."

"Really? I'm more worried about the juice pouches."

There was a beat of silence before Bo said, "Thanks, Kenz. For the laugh and for always being there. For everything, really..."

"Aw, you're welcome, Bo. And speaking of _everything_... Where's your everything?"

"You mean Tamsin?"

"Duh!"

"Oh. She's... out and about. Doing who knows what."

"On your birthday!?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if I had the balls to get on her back about that, I would. But I don't so... Anyway, I really wish I could be there. But Russia called and the grandad who needed the hearing aid no longer needs it. He's dead."

"I'm sorry, Kenz..."

"Oh, don't be. He made me wear frilly dresses whenever I was in his presence. But he no longer has that control over me."

"Good for you, Kenzi."

"You don't think he'll haunt me about the dresses, do you?" Kenzi paused. "Never mind. Where's Dyson?"

"Dyson is... I don't know where he is. He's not too fun to party with, though."

"Ah. Well-"

A muffled voice of an unknown person in the background yelling something in Russian cut off Kenzi's response.

"выйти из телефона, глупая девчонка!" ["Get off the phone, silly girl!"]

Kenzi covered the phone with her hand and replied back with an attitude, "одну секунду, тетя Людмила! God!" ["One second, Aunt Ludmila!"]

"Нет, вы выходите из телефона, когда я говорю вам. Я говорю вам сейчас! выйти из телефона!" ["No, you get off the phone when I tell you to. I'm telling you now. Get off the phone!"]

"Я сказал в одну секунду, тетя Людмила!" ["I said in one second, Aunt Ludmila!"]

"вы слишком американизируемая, юная леди. выйти из телефона. сейчас." ["You are too Americanised, young lady. Get off the phone. Now."]

Kenzi ignored her Aunt and stayed on the line.

"Вам и чертов телефон!"["You and the damn phone!"] Aunt Ludmila exclaimed in the background.

"Да. меня и телефона. Я использую телефон, чтобы я не должен слышать, что вы!" ["Yes. Me and the phone. I use the phone so I don't have to hear you!"] Kenzi's frustrated voice replied.

"том, что ваш демон-друг?" ["Is that your demon-friend?"] Aunt Ludmila's voice sounded frightened. "Друг, который был проклят Баба Яга?" ["The friend who was cursed by Baba Yaga?"]

"нет…" ["No…"]

Bo could tell from Kenzi's voice that she was lying about something, but she didn't ask.

"Kenzi..." Aunt Ludmila decided to try to appeal to Kenzi. "Этот вызов междугородние. Деньги поступают из банков вашего деда. Если он платит за этот звонок ... Меньше денег для нас в завещании." ["This call is long-distance. The money is coming out of your grandfather's bank. If he pays for this call... Less money for us in the will."]

"Jesus Christ!" Kenzi exclaimed frustratedly, suddenly reverting back to English. "I'm sorry, Bo. I guess I gotta go..."

"It's okay, Kenz. I understand. See ya later," Bo replied. She hung up and repositioned herself on the couch so that she was on her back and facing the ceiling.

Bo woke out of a sound sleep and realized that night had fallen and the sunlight hours of the day had long since passed. She went to move, but felt something light fall off her to the ground as soon as she sat up. She felt around in the dark and picked up what she'd felt fall. The object was thin, small, and round. It felt soft, like a flower petal and smelled sweet. She reached over and clicked the light on to reveal that the object was indeed a flower petal, which belonged to a rose. Her eyes darted around, wondering where the petal had come from. She saw no sign of anything being disturbed in the house, but felt a presence somewhere inside the house-behind her.

She quickly unsheathed her six-inch knife, whipped around, and pressed the cold, sharp blade to the throat of her attacker.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Babe, I thought the BDSM would come later," Tamsin smirked.

"Tamsin, you scared the hell out of me!" Bo relaxed and returned the knife to the sheath in her boot.

"Um... Sorry?"

Bo had caught Tamsin off guard with her startled response and caused her to forget what she was going to say.

Bo held the flower petal up between her index finger and her middle finger and asked, "So what's this for?"

"You..." Tamsin replied, suddenly feeling awkward. "It belonged to this. I... must've dropped it on my way in. Oops."

Tamsin took a rose out from behind her back and held it out to Bo.

"And this beauty is for me?" Bo asked in awe. The rose, practically perfect in shape, size, and condition, almost seemed to have a reddish glowing aura about it.

"Uh, yeah. A beauty for a beauty, right?" Tamsin stared at the floor, pressing her lips together.

Bo realized the flower itself did not have the deep-red aura. The aura actually belonged to Tamsin and it was only enveloping the flower.

"I kind of went everywhere looking for just the right one..." Tamsin began. She handed the rose gently to Bo. "But I couldn't find one. So, I grew it myself... In secret."

"Tamsin... that could take-"

"Months? Years? I know," Tamsin told her. "And I've never spent my time doing anything better than growing you this rose just to give it to you right now... Today."

"Tamsin..."

"But this isn't all I got-"

"Tamsin, I was going to say that it's beautiful. Best rose I've ever received and the best one I'll ever receive," Bo replied, looking down at the rose. "And to think you spent months looking for just the right one, then deciding to just grow it yourself... I-I thought you'd forgotten it was my birthday today."

"ME? Forget? How could I forget the day that the woman I love came into existence? It's a date I'll never forget for as long as I live. I'll never forget."

"That's really... sweet of you, Tamsin."

Bo studied the flower and noticed that despite the fact that it had left Tamsin's hand moments ago, the aura still clung to the flower like a refreshing dew. And it never once rubbed off in Bo's hand. Tamsin's skittishness seemed to wear off as she grabbed Bo's hand and led her to the door.

"Where are you taking me, Tamsin?"

"It's a surprise," Tamsin declared. She tied a blindfold around Bo's head and made sure she couldn't see. Tamsin stuck her middle fingers up and asked, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Tamsin, I really can't see..." Bo replied. "But I have a feeling that you're making some sort of crude sign at me."

"You know me too well," Tamsin chuckled. "Okay. Let's go."

Tamsin pulled Bo into the doorframe, causing a loud "Ow-ah!" from Bo. Tamsin winced and apologized as she backed Bo up and successfully got her through the doorway.

"Where are we going?" Bo asked again.

"Shush! Or I'll have to gag you and stick you in the trunk too," Tamsin retorted. She let go of Bo's hand as she reached for her truck's door. As she opened it, she hit Bo's arm which was stretched out, feeling for any familiar surface.

"Ow-ah!" Bo exclaimed for a second time that night.

"Sorry!" Tamsin apologized. "I swear, I'm not purposely being abusive."

"Yeah, okay..." Bo sighed. She stood impatiently, wondering what on earth Tamsin could possibly be up to. Bo managed to blindly get into the truck and shut the door as Tamsin did the same on her side of the truck. "But I'm not driving. Not like this."

"Of course you're not," Tamsin replied. "But even if you weren't blindfolded, this is my truck. And in my truck, I am the driver."

The ride was silent until Bo noted, "You got your radio fixed."

"What?" Tamsin asked, confused.

"Your radio... It used to turn on for no reason... You know, start playing old music. And it seems that you got it fixed."

"Oh yeah. I did. I got it... It's all good now."

"Good."

After about fifteen minutes more, Bo felt the truck stop.

"We have reached our destination," Tamsin announced, jumping out of the truck. Bo felt along the door, found the handle and opened her car door into Tamsin.

"Ow! Bo!" Tamsin exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Bo winced blindly and apologetically. Bo held Tamsin's hand and walked alongside her, putting her trust in her and hoping she wouldn't lead her astray. After walking for about five minutes, Bo heard a loud sound of a roaring waterfall. "Tamsin, I swear... If you push me in, I will kill you."

"I wouldn't dare push you in," Tamsin's voice sounded solemn, but Bo wasn't so sure.

"Don't throw me in either," Bo quickly countered.

"No, I wouldn't do that either. Both could kill you and I wouldn't do that," Tamsin responded. She reached over and took the blindfold off Bo. "Look."

Bo's eyes adjusted to being able to see again and she took in the sight of the white, fast-falling water of Niagara Falls.

"I figured we could go behind the falls and have a late, late dinner?" Tamsin half-suggested. "Likey?"

"Uh..." Bo was awestruck and could barely force the words past her own lips. "Yeah. Likey. A lot."

Tamsin nodded and slowly replied, "Good... good. Now, let's go!"

Once they finally made it behind the falls, Bo looked at Tamsin's bright green eyes and said, "Thank you, Tamsin. People may not know this, but you really are sweet. And I am so thankful that I get to see this side of you."

"Well!" Tamsin sighed. "This is for your eyes only. Which means that this is a shushie."

"A 'shushie?' You mean like a secret..."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

* * *

And it was their little secret. As they ate, they talked and laughed behind the falls late into the night. A night neither one of them would ever forget.

_[End.]_


End file.
